Future child
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: A girl comes from the future to help the charmed ones with a demon that came from the future, she is a charmed one, her mum is phoebe but there is a twist her dad isn’t coop its billie! Chris didn’t come to the past in season 6
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The manor was quiet Phoebe sat writing her column she was asked a question which if she was to be honest a bit stuck on, the question was, that a girl was in love with this other girl but she wasn't sure how to tell her and she wanted advice phoebe had thought about and so far came up with nothing.

Billie made her way to the manor she ran up the steps and opened the door, "hey is anybody in" she shouted Phoebe stood and saw her "hey billie" she said billie smiled "so how's the article going" she asked phoebe shrugged "not as I had hoped but I will figure it out soon" she answered billie nodded.

Billie sat in the chair opposite to phoebe and watched her she loved watching phoebe work, it was why she was here she had nothing else to do. Phoebe looked from her laptop to billie and smiled.

It was silent as they were both lost in their own thoughts mainly about each other, but they wouldn't admit it to themselves.

Paige orbed in she saw billie and phoebe in silence "wow its really quiet in here" she said as she sat next to billie, billie looked up from her reading and smiled "oh hey paige" phoebe then looked up from her laptop and smiled "hi paige" she said paige smiled.

Not long after paige orbed in did Peyton carrying chris "oh hey peyton, piper got you on babysitting" phoebe asked Peyton smirked "yes you know a white lighter doesn't mean a permanent babysitter for you guys" she moaned as she placed Chris down in the play pen and came back into the living room.

Billie looked at peyton "hey I had trouble with a demon, do you think you could help me" billie asked peyton smiled "finally something other than babysitting" they all laughed billie stood "right then I shall see you all later" they orbed out.

Peyton and billie arrived at an alley it was quiet they both looked around peyton moved towards the wall as she tried to sense for demons she could sense one but she didn't know where it was, billie kept her guard up and followed peyton.

The demon watched them from his spot behind the bins he looked at peyton and snarled 'damn stupid charmed one followed me' he thought he shimmered out to the underworld.

Peyton couldn't feel the demon anymore she turned to billie "they are gone" she said billie looked at her confused "how do you that" she asked peyton only smiled and orbed them back to the manor.

When they got back paige looked at them, "so is the demon gone" paige asked "no miss white lighter here said she couldn't sense it" billie said sitting down peyton moved away she went into the kitchen she made sure nobody was there then pulled out a piece of paper with ingredients for a potion she read it over then put it away again.

Peyton then turned invisible and moved quietly past paige and billie to the attic, once she got to the attic she opened the book of shadows and tried looking for a page, she flicked through most of the book until she got to the page about the demon artimus she wrote down the information on him on a not pad and ripped the page out, folded it and put it away.

Billie sat next to paige who was reading her magazine she looked at billie and smirked but billie caught it "what's the matter" she asked paige shrugged "nothing just wondering when your going to tell phoebe your in love with her" billie coughed "I'm not in love with her" she said paige gave her a look "I'm not stupid I see the way you look at her" paige said billie smiled "I am only interested in being her friend and besides totally into men" she tried to convince her but it wasn't happening paige just grinned "fine ok I love her but its not like she would want me I mean I'm a child and she is so into men" billie huffed paige burst out laughing.

"Well 'm glad someone finds my feelings funny" she said paige stopped laughing "you really do love her don't you" she said billie blushed and nodded, she heard peyton walking back in "don't tell anyone" she whispered as peyton walked in "ok so what I miss" she asked "nothing much" paige answered.

Phoebe walked in not long after "oh hey guys something up" she asked billie blushed whilst paige shook her head, peyton wasn't paying attention "what's on her mind then" phoebe asked as she sat beside billie "oh I think its her new charge" billie said laughing peyton looked at them snapping out of her day dream "what about my new charge" she asked they laughed "speaking of charges she is calling me" peyton orbed out.

When peyton reached her charge she could see she had five demons surrounding her she was in the corner crying "your white lighter isn't coming witch" they laughed "that's were your wrong" peyton said she flicked her hand and two moved into the wall at once the others shimmered away.

Peyton ran to her charge "hey are you ok?" She asked the girl nodded "come on you need to be somewhere safe" she held the girl as she orbed away. They arrived back at the manor phoebe and billie looked at peyton and her arrival "hey guys sorry about this its just she needs protection and I cant give it" she explained phoebe nodded "her name is Gemma I need to go somewhere" she said orbed out.

Peyton orbed in the attic, she began mixing the potions for the vanquishing potion, she tried to be quiet she then poured the potion into two vials, she heard someone walking to the attic she quickly turned invisible and watched who it was, it was phoebe she was looking through the book, she stopped at a page and wrote something down then scrupled it up and put it on the candle, peyton found herself transported with phoebe.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Phoebe noticed Peyton with her "hey how did you get here" she asked peyton was confused "I don't know you said a spell" she shouted phoebe sighed "look lets get this over with then we can get back" she said peyton looked around "where are we exactly" she asked "I wanted to see my future with a certain someone" she replied "oh right then" peyton replied.

They entered a house and looked around they heard laughing, and saw an older billie chasing a little girl "I'm gonna get you" billie was saying "no you wont mummy" the little girl replied, they then noticed an older phoebe smiling and watching them.

Peyton nearly cried as she remembered this scene before everything happened "peyton sweetie time for dinner" future phoebe said smiling the little girl peyton nodded, past phoebe looked at peyton "your from the future" she whispered peyton nodded and looked at her then phoebe saw it how much she looked like billie she nearly cried she then turned her attention to the couple in front of her.

Billie was tidying up phoebe walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck "I love you so much" she said in billie's ear billie turned and kissed her "I love you too" past phoebe watched them nearly crying "you're my daughter" she asked peyton nodded "I couldn't tell you, it would mess up my future if it isn't messed up enough already" she explained.

Suddenly time moved quickly, when it stopped they were in darkness it was the same house but it was a mess phoebe looked round "what happened" she asked "this is five years from the point we were at" peyton said "a war broke out the demons managed to capture and kill all of you, billie I mean mum tried her best but in the end she died too, she died in my arms after a fight with a demon who got into a portal to the past" she said trying not to cry.

"Everyone is dead you, aunt piper, paige, mum, chris and wyatt they were all killed only I was left" peyton said moving round "I was eight when it first started, I spent years underground protecting all the innocents left, I met my charge Gemma here, she was the one thing that kept me going" she paused "we made a plan for me to go back in time after the demon and stop christy from getting mum" she looked at an old broken photo.

"I forgot what happiness was, I lost all emotions after you died I just fought like a girl warrior" she stopped phoebe was crying "and there is only one thing I want" she looked at her "I wanted to be with you and mum" she whispered "I wanted to die but I couldn't I was the only charmed one left and they needed me you taught me to protecting innocents is one of the most amazing things you ever feel" she said she looked at the floor "everyday I hated that you weren't with me that you left me all alone in this world I knew you didn't mean too but it still hurt" phoebe sat next to her "we cant go back yet" phoebe said for the first time since she found out "come on I know a safe place" she took phoebe's hand and orbed out.

Not seeing the girl watching them.

They orbed into a cave there were people there "peyton what are you doing back" an older Gemma said hugging her "mum did a spell we wound up here" peyton replied Gemma smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips "I've missed you" she whispered peyton smiled, a little girl ran to her legs "mummy your back" peyton smiled and picked her up "yes phoebe I am but not for long" she then looked at her mum "this is your granddaughter phoebe" she said phoebe was crying Gemma looked between them and smiled.

The girl from the house orbed to a place of white, "ah Melinda what news do you have" a man asked the girl "she is back my lord" she bowed the man smiled "really our peyton is back" he replied the girl Melinda nodded "right well when she returns to the past I want you to follow her find past me and tell me everything that we are trying to do" Melinda nodded "yes master but I am not sure what we are doing" she said the man smiled "my dear girl, she is the key to defeating the worlds most powerful demon we need her safe and back to our changed future" Melinda nodded "I will not fail you uncle" she said and bowed "now go be safe my little one" she smiled "I shall uncle Cole" she then orbed out.

Phoebe sat and watched everything she was amazed "and you did all this" she asked peyton who nodded "well me and Gemma" Gemma who was sat beside her smiled a portal began to open peyton looked at it then Gemma "I will be back soon my love" Gemma nodded peyton leant down and kissed her then grabbed phoebes hand and they walked through not noticing Melinda following them.

Phoebe and Peyton arrived back in the attic "wow what a rush" phoebe said sitting down peyton laughed they then noticed the girl standing behind them, peyton recognised her "Melinda" she said the girl panicked and orbed out phoebe looked at peyton "who was that" she asked "that was paige's daughter."

They walked downstairs, phoebe looked at billie then over at peyton and smiled the girl Gemma watched peyton with an interest phoebe smirked she didn't need to be an Empath to know Gemma wanted Peyton.

Billie watched phoebe watching Gemma she frowned maybe she was into women just not her, peyton watched her mum billie frowning she then looked at her other mum and made a movement with her eyes which told phoebe she should not be looking at Gemma but more at billie, when she did she caught the look billie was giving Gemma and smiled "hey billie I need some stuff from my apartment do you mind helping me" phoebe asked billie looked from Gemma to her and nodded they then both left.

Peyton looked at Gemma and nodded then she shouted "Melinda piper halliwell get here this instant" soon after orbs were found and a girl of about 15 or 16 was standing there "yes peyton" she whispered "why are you here for a start" she asked Melinda looked up at her "well I was told to follow you" she replied "by who exactly" peyton asked "uncle Cole" she replied "oh that's great that's all I need Cole watching over me" Melinda laughed "no you shouldn't be here I sent you up there to protect you not put you in danger" Melinda rolled her eyes.

Phoebe and billie arrived at the apartment "right so what do we need" billie asked phoebe wasn't sure how she would do this "billie you know I have been trying to find who my husband is in the future" she said billie nodded "well I went to the future with peyton and I found out who it is" billie looked at her feet, "billie it's you" it was silent billie's head snapped up to look at her "what do you mean" she asked phoebe smiled "I mean the love of my life in my future isn't a man its you"

It was silent for the longest time then billie looked at phoebe "that's all well and good then but how do you feel about me now" she asked phoebe smiled "billie I love you and would do anything for you" billie's face lit up, she ran into phoebe's arms and hugged her phoebe hugged her tight.

Peyton looked at Melinda "you need to go back" she said Melinda shook her head "I cant uncle Cole told me to keep you safe" she said "I am safe look I'm finding this demon then I'm coming back, but your paige's last child I need you safe" she argued "but I don't want to go back there I'm all alone" she began sobbing "chris and wyatt are dead my mums dead and you're here" peyton pulled her into a hug "I'm not dead and you can take this with you" she took off her ring which looked like a wedding ring and gave it to Melinda "no I cant that's aunt phoebe's wedding ring it belongs to you" peyton smiled "I still got mum billie' s I want you to keep it safe for me and I will get it when I come back" Melinda took the ring and put it in her pocket.

Billie and phoebe looked at each other "what happens now" billie asked in a whisper "well usually we would kiss" phoebe answered billie blushed "ok then" both of them leant forward, they only touched briefly to see how it felt and suddenly it became passionate they didn't hear or see paige orb in then straight back out with a smile on her face.

Peyton watched as Melinda returned to her time she smiled once the portal closed peyton stood back and sighed all her family was dead only Melinda was alive and she needed her to stay like that until she came back she felt a warmth inside her heart she smiled and walked back down stairs unaware that piper watched her.

Phoebe and billie were sat on the couch facing each other their hands intertwined "so then what happens now" billie asked phoebe shrugged "well in our future we have a little girl" billie smiled "look I know who our little girl is but you cant tell them" phoebe nodded "who is it" billie asked "its peyton but she didn't want us to know" billie was surprised "why didn't she want us to know" phoebe shrugged "I don't know but I don't think she likes to talk about us"

Peyton walked downstairs she saw piper feeding the boys, she sat opposite her "I want to know what's going on" piper said peyton "what do you mean" she asked "I mean why was there a girl being sent back to the future and why you were so desperate to get rid of her, are you a demon coming to kill us from the future" she accused peyton stood up "you think I'm a demon" she laughed "after everything I risked coming back here and you think I'm a demon" piper stood "well we know nothing about you" she argued peyton laughed "that's rich coming from you, you didn't know Gemma but you brought her in didn't you, is it just me that you think is a demon" she asked.

Piper watched peyton she had phoebe's temper then it all clicked she stood "wait are you phoebe's daughter" peyton stopped whatever she was going to say and looked at her then laughed "no I am not" she replied piper gave her a look peyton sighed "fine you win she is my mum" piper was stunned "she is really" she asked peyton nodded and sat down "but she is dead in my world, her and my other mum they were killed during a fight with a demon which escaped to this world I came here and followed it, then Melinda came back and I had to keep her safe she is my only relative left now" piper nodded and sat next to her "what was it I heard about Cole" she asked "Cole came back as an elder for his sacrifice for human kind" she explained piper sat there stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is changed instead of chris coming back to save wyatt it is peyton who is saving the entire family sorry for those who got confused, by the way what does PMS mean sorry I'm a bit slow haha!

Chapter three

It had been a few days since everything had happened Phoebe became aware of peyton either ignoring her and billie or talking very little to them she wanted to know why but she wouldn't even stay in the room five minutes with her, she needed someone to talk to her and find out what then she got an idea she lit candles in the attic an read a spell out, soon there was a white light and her mother stood there smiling.

Patti stepped out of the circle and became real, she hugged phoebe "hello dear why am I here?" Patti asked smiling "mum I need your help" she said quietly they both sat down on the couch that they had up in the attic "is this about you and billie" she said softly phoebe looked up "how do you know" she asked in shock Patti laughed "I always watch you" she answered "it isn't about billie things are perfect with her that is until I tell people" Patti looked at her confused "its just then people will get involved and I like it just being me and her" phoebe answered for her "its about peyton" Patti nodded understanding now "she is ignoring you" she said phoebe nodded "I know me and billie are dead in her future but were we bad parents" she asked nearly in tears Patti shook her head and hugged her.

Peyton orbed in the manor she was dirty she looked around and suddenly two demons appeared she looked at them they threw energy balls she deflected them and blow each one up but a third one shimmered in and hit her, she flew into the wall with a loud bang she got up and wobbled a bit the demon threw an energy ball it hit her in the shoulder she screamed in pain the demon smirked "time to die witch" he snarled but suddenly he burst into flames.

Peyton looked up to see her grandmother in front of her smiling peyton stood holding her arm and staring at Patti she stood slowly "grandma what are you doing here" she asked Patti smiled "your mum asked me to talk to you" she said Peyton sighed " she didn't need to do that" she murmured Patti smiled "she thinks you hate her" she said peyton looked up "I don't hate her" she reassured her Patti sat next to her "maybe you should tell her that" peyton nodded.

Patti bandaged her shoulder "so you want to tell me why you don't speak to your mums" she asked peyton chuckled "before everything started I was the odd one out, I didn't get much of the attention because I was the eldest and I went off the rails after they died I didn't do what I was supposed to and one night whilst getting drunk I got a call from aunt piper saying she had a demon attacking her but by the time I got there it was too late" she paused "I cant explain to you why I am the way I am with them, I can only show you" she whispered the last part Patti nodded "I will go with you" she said peyton smiled "you have to be careful not to be seen" Patti nodded and followed peyton to the attic.

The spell was said and they found themselves in a bright hospital they heard screams from inside a room peyton moved to see it was billie her mum giving birth to her she turned to her grandma and motioned her over which she did "come on baby one more push" future phoebe was saying peyton smiled at the scene.

They were then taken somewhere else it was in a house this time they both looked around there was an older peyton and a girl studying but the future Peyton's attention was on the girl she was studying with Patti looked at her peyton "who is that" she whispered "she was my first crush her name was Joanna" she whispered back they continued watching, Joanna put her book down and moved closer to peyton who was shy at first but soon leaned over to Joanna, they kissed it was a test at first but soon both girls were making out peyton looked at the floor Patti though watched it all.

They were then brought to a different place but it was in a bedroom this time peyton pulled Patti back "you cant watch this" Patti laughed "why not" she asked laughing "because this is very private" peyton said dragging her into the other room opposite just as future peyton and the girl Joanna from before they were kissing peyton closed the door with her foot, as Joanna pushed her on the bed and straddled her they both laughed the Joanna kissed her softly.

Patti was watching smiling she then looked at her peyton "what happened to her" she asked peyton looked at her sadly "she died" she only said Patti nodded "I'm sorry to hear that" she said Peyton shrugged "doesn't matter I got Gemma" Patti half hugged her then carried on watching.

They then moved again and it was a dark place it was underground it was a demons hideout they walked quietly they saw a girl with demons "to kill Peyton I will need a cover" she said " a cover for what" a demon asked they couldn't see who she was as she had her back to them "for why I am here all the time" she replied sternly "don't worry miss we shall" she waved her hand and they were gone. The girl turned around it was Gemma Patti looked at peyton who wasn't doing anything just watching her.

They returned to their own time Peyton still said nothing Patti sat next to her and hugged her, peyton cried into her shoulder. Then she stood as she heard Gemma with Phoebe she ran downstairs, her and phoebe were cooking well attempting to they both laughed as they burnt the toast, they then noticed Peyton standing there phoebe became serious as peyton glared at Gemma "so what did you plan on doing to me" she said Gemma looked at her confused "what do you mean" she asked Peyton used telekinesis and held her to the wall Phoebe tried to stop her but Patti pulled her back "you're a demon" she snarled Gemma's face was pale "don't deny it either I know you are" she growled Gemma smirked "year I am so what" she said " I also killed well my future self killed your precious Joanna" Peyton didn't do anything she stepped back "you see my future came to me and told me of your destiny" she started "and I had to get close to you now in order to kill you sooner" phoebe watched the scene "so you killed Joanna" Gemma nodded Peyton brought and energy ball forward Gemma's eyes widened as she exploded.

Peyton stood still Patti let phoebe go and she walked carefully over to her "she killed her" was all she said Phoebe pulled her into a hug, peyton cried into her shoulder.

Billie walked into the manor she saw phoebe and peyton sitting on the couch peyton looked like she was crying, they both looked up when they heard her coming phoebe stood and hugged her, billie hugged her back confused peyton was still crying phoebe sat back down billie watched peyton "peyton" she said softly, peyton looked up billie held out her arms and she ran and hugged her billie held her close as she cried phoebe smiled as she watched them.

A girl orbed in the attic she looked around and smiled " I made it" she said to herself then made her way downstairs. It was different from how she remembered it but then again she hadn't come here much just the once with peyton to study and then again when they made love, but she was confused she was dead one minute then alive the next it confused her but she found that Gemma the girl who killed her was dead she arrived at the past to find out from straight from the source what had happened.

After sometime crying they sat on the couch, when Patti walked in "so is everything ok here" she asked smiling phoebe looked up at her "mum meet billie, billie this is my mum Patti" billie waved but Patti held out her arms and billie hugged her she then looked at peyton who smiled "so is everything ok now" she asked they all nodded Patti smiled "does this mean I can go" they smiled sadly and nodded she disappeared in a white light.

The stranger walked down the stairs and looked at the photographs she walked to the kitchen but heard people talking "she needs us now more than ever" a women said the girl nodded "I mean she found out the girl she thought she loved actually killed the girl she loved" she continued the girl looked at the floor.

Peyton walked towards the kitchen she stopped when she saw someone standing by the door listening she produced and energy ball and walked quietly behind the person, just as she was going to throw it the girl turned round it was Joanna.

Peyton and Joanna looked at each other Joanna smiled peyton looked confused phoebe and billie walked in to see them staring at each other "your dead how can you be here" peyton asked the girl smiled " I was hoping you could tell me" she said tilting her head to the side "you were killed" peyton whispered joanna nodded "I know by Gemma" she replied peyton nodded and looked at the floor "it wasn't your fault you didn't know she was evil" joanna said moving towards peyton.

Joanna put her hand on peyton's cheek peyton closed her eyes and sighed "I still love you" joanna whispered peyton had a tear running down her cheek joanna wiped it away "your still so beautiful" joanna then said peyton laughed "no I just grew up" joanna smiled "I missed prom" peyton nodded "I didn't go" she said joanna tilted her head and smiled "I didn't want to go without you and since you were dead I didn't go" joanna nodded "I always watched you to see how you were" she said peyton smiled "I do have one question how did you get here" peyton asked "an elder called Cole sent me to help" Peyton smiled "he sent Melinda as well" joanna smiled " I sent her back she needs to be safe" joanna nodded "well I made white lighter so you cant send me back" she grinned peyton smiled.

Phoebe and billie left them to talk they sat on the couch, billie leaning against phoebe and smiled phoebe looked at her and kissed her on the head they sat contently together.


End file.
